Research that arises from local communities and addresses social inequities in power and education, as well as disproportionate distribution of environmental health hazards, presents ethical and methodological challenges. To be effective, environmental health researchers, members of affected communities, health care providers who serve those communities, and attorneys with interests in environmental justice need innovative communication skills, cutting edge research techniques, and guiding policies and procedures for conducting community-driven research. Assessments of understanding and experiences gained through community-driven research partnerships can guide the development of focused education and sustained dialogue among these groups to successfully address the social, legal, and ethical implications of environmental health research around environmental justice issues. This project will use adult learning and diffusion of innovative theories, and innovative "Readers' Theater" techniques to achieve three Specific Aims: 1) to assess the perspectives and understanding of responsibility related to social, legal, and ethical issues in environmental health research among community members, researchers, health care providers, and attorneys; 2) to develop, implement, and evaluate a multipart educational campaign to raise awareness among community members, researchers, health care providers and attorneys of specific social, legal, and ethical issues related to environmental health research; and 3) to facilitate an ongoing dialogue to guide modification or development of policies and procedures to guide community-driven environmental health research. All project components will benefit from the guidance of advisory boards representing community members, researchers, health care providers, and attorneys. A process evaluation will document phase implementation and program reach. Follow-up contacts with project participants will assess the extent to which perspectives were broadened following the educational campaign. Outcome documentation will describe changes in the commitments and actions of project participants to modify and develop policies and procedures to guide environmental health research.